User talk:Legendary Spider
One question Where did you find this image, if I may ask? Uskok''Sea Queen'', ''Nemesis'' 07:36, September 2, 2011 (UTC) :Listen, I know that you took the image from "Pirates Ahoy forums". But, since the "Pirates Ahoy community" isn't affiliated with The Walt Disney Company, everything made by them isn't part of the official POTC universe. Therefore, you can keep that image on your userpage, if you wish. Otherwise, it will be deleted. Uskok''Sea Queen'', ''Nemesis'' 07:24, September 4, 2011 (UTC)http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pirates_of_the_Caribbean_(video_game) ::And where's that "Disney's name", if I may ask? Uskok''Sea Queen'', ''Nemesis'' 09:29, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Right before the title screen comes up, a big red "Disney Interactive" pops up on screen. It came out back in 2003. It's an old game, so it's no surprise that you haven't heard of it. A lot of people haven't. It's a Disney game, but we've modified it far beyond the stock game. So I guess the question of should any non-stock game pictures be shown or not shown on here is really up for debate. Maybe it's a grey area. I don't know. If you don't want it on here because it wasn't made by the people who made the stock game, that's fine. But perhaps a gallery for the stock (unaltered) game should be included on here, since other POTC games do. :I know about the 2003 game, but only the material from the original game is part of the official POTC universe. Since the Queen Anne's Revenge wasn't featured in the original game, you can't post the images of the ship from the modified game in our galleries. As I allready said, you can keep the image on your userpage, if you wish. And let me ask you something. Why don't you upload the images of your modified Revenge on the Pirates Ahoy Wiki? And remember to sign all comments on talk and vote pages with four tildes (~~~~) to create your signature.Uskok''Sea Queen'', ''Nemesis'' 10:17, September 17, 2011 (UTC) :Fair enough. Now I know. :) I didn't even know there was a PA wikia. I'll look at that. You should take a look at our Revenge, we're making it the most movie-accurate version of all the video game versions that are floating around right now. I myself am actually texturing the ship for it's official release soon. Anyway, thanks for clearing this up for me. I didn't know. ::If you're going to make your QAR more movie accurate, I'd suggest you use this flag. Just saying. But I agree with Uskok with that we can't have the image here(we've already finished the issue of Pirates Ahoy LONG ago in a fair vote). -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 23:18, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Ok Ok. I already said I didn't know before. :P ::I know that's the flag they use in the movie, but we chose instead to use Blackbeard's historical flag. I don't know why they bothered to invent a new flag when Blackbeard's historical flag was good enough. :::I'm not entirely sure, but I guess it was because of the Revenge's figurehead looking like the skeleton from the flag(at least that's what's implied in the Art of OST book). Not a good reason, if you ask me. But somehow I'm growing to like it as a flag(though I kinda wanted the historical one to be used). -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 04:55, September 18, 2011 (UTC) :::Yeah I thought is was cool they made the figurehead the embodiment of the historical flag. Which makes it even more confusing on why they didn't use the histoical one. :::Lol I just found out there is no Pirates Ahoy Wikia. :P The one you mentioned is for a Facebook game by the same name. But no wikia for the mod. ::::No, it's real. Uskok may have forgotten to mention that it is NOT from Wikia. Here is the link to PA Wiki. Sorry for the confusion. ::::I'm sorry if I forgot to mention this, but please remember to sign all posts on talk and vote pages with four tildes (~~~~). Thank you :) -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 20:39, September 18, 2011 (UTC) RE:Black Pearl image Because the image, as you written was "created by Pirates Ahoy". As I written on your image: :it's an image Pirates Ahoy!, which isn't permitted. As was said to you already, since the "Pirates Ahoy community" isn't affiliated with The Walt Disney Company, everything made by them isn't part of the official POTC universe...including that Black Pearl image you've uploaded. Therefore, the image will be deleted...unless of course you wish to keep that image on your userpage. Otherwise, it will be deleted. Savvy? And please remember to sign your posts with four tildes ~ -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 17:57, November 19, 2011 (UTC) But I thought since that was a section about modding, it was ok. As far as I know, we're the only ones modding that game, so the image you have in there already had to have come from PA. :It doesn't matter. We've concluded this matter of any information and/or images related to PA by a vote, which ended with the agreement that nothing PA-related was to be put in this Wiki...meaning anything that isn't Disney-related isn't part of our Wiki. :If this image is from PA, then it must be deleted as well. Thanks for the tip. :And once again, I must remind you to please sign your posts. Thank you. :) -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 02:08, November 20, 2011 (UTC) :Ok thanks for clearing that up for me. I'm sorry I didn't mean to piss anyone off. I'm new here and still learning how things work. Thanks for not banning me. :As for that picture in your last message, if that's a a screenshot from the 2003 PotC game, then that HAS to be ours (PA). We're the only ones modding that game, and that looks like one of our older models. If that's NOT a screenshot of the 2003 game, then it's in the wrong place and doesn't belong here anyway. :Sign my posts? How do I do that? Um like this? :Thanks, :-Legendary Spider ::No worries. I don't know much about the 2003 game, so I don't know if that's where image came from. If did came from 2003 game, then it can stay here...but if it's PA material that has nothing to do with the game whatsoever, then it must be deleted. ::As to how you sign your posts, as it shows above the editing box, you just sign your posts using four tildes (~~~~). Hope this helps. :) -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 02:42, November 20, 2011 (UTC) ::I know our ship models pretty intimately. That's definitely one of ours. I know this for a fact, because the Black Pearl in the stock game looks NOTHING like the actual Black Pearl. This picture is from PA, no doubt. If you'd like, I can get you some pics from the stock game. I'll get you a shot of the stock game's version of the Black Pearl. ::Like this? ::Legendary Spider 03:10, November 20, 2011 (UTC)Legendary Spider :::Thank you so much for clearing that up. No offense to the folks at PA, I'm just trying to honor what our community has voted on(as well as officially Disney-licensed POTC items). ::::I think we have one in the [[Black Pearl (frigate)|2003 game's version of the Pearl]](it's in a different page because the game's Pearl is definitely different from the films' Pearl). But if you can get a better image, by all means. We also appreciate more info and such, if there is anything more to cover. Thanks very much for the offer. ::::Well, you didn't have to write your name(as the four tildes cover it with links with your username on it), but you pretty much have it right. Thanks again. :) -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 03:26, November 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::Totally understandable. I haven't plated the stock game in years, but I'll see what I can get you. Pop by our site sometime. We've done some pretty impressive stuff with a game that's almost a deaced old. lol For example, we have a Flying Dutchman that can do anything that it can in the movie, including summoning the Kraken. ::::I think I got it now. :P ::::Legendary Spider 04:19, November 20, 2011 (UTC) :::::Sounds intriguing. I must try in there...just as soon as OST info gets a bit lighter(work, work, work you know lol). -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 04:29, November 20, 2011 (UTC) :::::Ugh. Do I ever. lol I don't get much time to enjoy the game these days because as soon as one project is done, it's on to the next. We're all scrambling to get our projects done by Christmas for a new Patch. We've been giving the supernatural ships their abilitis from the movie. The Dutchman can now submerge and re-emerge and summon the Kraken, The Queen Anne's Revenge has a button where you can use Blackbeard's sword to give her a quick burts of speed, and the cursed Black Pearl now has that fog that followed it everywhere in the movie. We've been experiementing with giving the QAR her greek fire, but it's not turning out quite as hoped. :::::I'm hoping to be able to contribute something to this page. I love the movies. We use your ship galleries for reference quite often. :) You guys do a great job. I've spent hours reading through this site. :::::Legendary Spider 04:47, November 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Wow. I'm currently trying to put information for this page together, but it's difficult without copying and pasting the info and making it sound repeated-ly(kinda makes me feel lazy, you know lol). I might have to see those abilities in action, as I loved the Dutchman's submerging and Kraken releasing as well as the Revenge's speed. ::::::Thank you. We try our best in making this a reliable site...though sometimes we have had one or 2 controversies here and there, but we try and work it out. :) -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 04:58, November 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::::It's rough around the edges and the final product will look better, but here is a brief video of the Dutchman in action. It's already improved since the video was made. ::::::http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cu1qCWvMdUo ::::::Anything I might be able to help with? ::::::Legendary Spider 05:30, November 20, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Good work. It's not the final product, but I'm interested either way. Lots to do, actually(it's hard to narrow them down). lol ;) -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 05:51, November 20, 2011 (UTC)